


in hot tubs we trust

by spicyyuuri



Series: prompts from tumblr [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: christophe and phichit made an agreement after the grand prix final in barcelona.





	in hot tubs we trust

> **Anonymous said:**  yuri!!! on ice prompt! phichit and chris become friends with benefits (from meeting at the GPF) and end up in the same city and have a fun night out AND in!

* * *

 

Despite the jet lag trying to bring him down, Phichit forced himself to stay awake.  His phone was in his hand as he laid on his hotel bed, resting on his front while his legs kicked back and forth behind him.   He grinned wider once his phone buzzed again.

**[Christophe!!]:** i’m about fifteen minutes away

Phichit sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he sent off a quick reply before forcing himself off of the bed.  He stretched his arms above his head after pocketing his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

Phichit and Christophe were both skating at an event that weekend, and both had made plans to meet up like they always did.  After one particular Grand Prix Final banquet, with potentially far too much alcohol in their systems, they had woken up stark naked in bed together the next morning.

And that was just the beginning.

The two had found it difficult at first.  They knew a proper relationship was off the table, though neither were actually  _ looking _ for one anyway.  They had eventually come to an agreement though, after managing to meet up finally after Barcelona at an event in Russia.

Phichit flitted about his hotel room as he collected his wallet and his jacket - light of course due to the warm spring weather that would soon turn to scorching summer heat - before finally leaving his hotel room.  He quickly made his way down to the lobby and looked around, though Christophe was nowhere in sight.  Of course, he was still early.

It felt like eons before Christophe was walking through the hotel doors, his suitcase and coach trailing behind him.

Phichit’s face broke into a large grin, but he stayed cemented to the ground.  He couldn’t draw attention to either of them, despite how much he wanted to greet his friend.  Instead, he waited quietly as he watched them check in, and stepped towards them once they had turned from the counter.

“Do you mind?”  Chris asked, turning towards his coach and offering his suitcase.  “Please?”

His coach only sighed and took the handle of the bag before making his way to the elevator, the two suitcases rolling behind him.

Phichit sidled up to the other’s side soon after, his hand resting on his arm.  “Hey.  How was your flight?”

Christophe looked down at Phichit and offered a small smile.  “Long.  I need to stretch my legs, the seats were so cramped.”

Phichit hummed before stepping away, towards the main doors.  “Let’s go for a walk then.”

They both left the hotel and made their way down the unfamiliar street, and once they were at a safe enough distance, Phichit’s hand found it’s way into Christophe’s.

“Have Victor and Yuuri arrived yet?”  Christophe asked curiously, turning to look at the other.

Phichit shook his head, “No, I think they’re showing up tomorrow morning,” he laughed quietly, “always fashionably late, you know.”

Christophe chuckled at Phichit’s comment as he nodded, squeezing his hand around the smaller one.  “It’s true.”

The two continued walking around the block, the fresh air more than welcome after long days of travel.  While Phichit had arrived late the previous night, he had yet to get used to the time change, and the air was definitely helping in waking him back up, even if it was slowly turning to evening.  If he was being honest, he had no intention of sleeping.

Their hands parted as the hotel came back into view after completing the block, and they soon stepped back into the lobby, which was bustling now with far more skaters and press.

Christophe hummed and turned to Phichit, his voice low, “What should we do tonight?”

Phichit smirked as they made their way towards the elevator.  “I think you know what we should do tonight.”

Raising his eyebrow, Christophe considered the other’s words for a moment before nodding.  “Yes, of course.  What should we do before that, though?”

“We could...check out the swimming pool?”

Making an agreement, the two parted ways in the elevator to their own hotel rooms to retrieve their swimsuits.

Phichit rummaged through his suitcase, knowing he had brought  _ something _ to swim in when a smirk crossed his face upon finding something he had forgotten he had packed.  He hummed quietly and tossed it to the foot of his bed, before finding a small tube inside his toiletries bag.  He scooped up everything he had tossed to the bed and made his way to the bathroom, not knowing when Celestino would return to the room, if he would.  He hadn’t seen him since earlier that afternoon; Phichit was sure he was more or less  _ partying _ with the other coaches before the long weekend of events.

Closing the door behind him, Phichit set his supplies on the counter before pushing his pants to the floor, kicking them off his feet.  He moved his hands over his hips and around to his ass, spreading his cheeks apart before letting go.  He hummed, excited for later that evening.  He had been so pent up since the last time he had been with Christophe, he was nearly going insane.  His hand was nowhere good enough.

Phichit reached for the lube that he had retrieved from his bag before slicking up his fingers.  He bent forward against the counter and reached back, pushing them into his ass slowly.  He moaned softly at the intrusion as he stretched himself open, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet.  He worked his fingers in every which way until his arm started to cramp, causing him to hiss and retract.

It was quite alright, of course, he had packed something better.  He smirked as he swiped the plug off of the counter before layering it with lube.  He really had no recollection of packing it, though with how he had been feeling while he was packing, he wasn’t all too surprised.  He vaguely recalled Christophe being a little shit and sending dirty messages and pictures, driving him absolutely nuts a few nights before.

Phichit reached back once more and pushed the plug in, grunting softly at the feeling of being stretched more so.  He  _ had _ to bring one of his bigger plugs, of course.

He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before standing back up.  He cleaned himself up and cleared any of the excess lube from his legs before finally tugging his tight swimsuit up and over his hardening cock, which he hoped wouldn’t be  _ too _ obvious.

Phichit left the bathroom soon after and dropped his discarded pants and underwear on top of his suitcase, before pulling his shirt over his head to drop it on top.  He hummed softly before gasping, hurrying to the closet to pull out one of the hotel housecoats.  It would definitely do the trick in hiding himself from the rest of the hotel.

As he tied the string around him, his phone buzzed from the edge of his bed.

**[Christophe!!]:** ready when you are

Phichit smirked and sent a quick reply to let the other know that he was on his way.

It was about ten minutes later when they two met outside the doors to the pool.  They made their way inside and they were quite surprised to see it mostly empty.  There were a few people in the pool itself, while one or two mingled in the hot tub.  They walked around to find an empty bench before they both discarded their housecoats, and Phichit looked down and was relieved to find that the bulge was far less prominent than it had been.

Christophe was the first to jump into the pool, splashing everyone in a ten mile radius with water.  Phichit shivered at the cool water before slipping in from the edge.  He kicked his legs underneath himself and made his way towards where Chris bobbed in the water.  Phichit’s eyes darted around to the other people in the room before letting his arms wrap around the other, as they seemed to be safe from anyone in the skating world.

Christophe and Phichit both swam around the pool, splashing one another and laughing as they both got their hands on the pool toys, using the noodles as swords like the mature adults they were.

Phichit looked to his hands a while later and scrunched his nose.  “I’m turning into a prune!”

Christophe only laughed and swam towards him, wrapping his arms around Phichit’s waist. “Well, we can go to the hot tub and then we can head back upstairs?”  he suggested, tracing his fingertips of the small of Phichit’s back.

“Good plan.”

They both swam to the pools edge before climbing up to go for the hot tub.  And once he was out of the water, Phichit realized they were completely on their own, and he bit the inside of his lip.

They both stepped down the stairs into the hot tub, the jacuzzi going full blast.  Christophe sat down and sighed, content, as the jets hit his back in the best way.  Phichit moved around the edges, trying to find the best possible place to sit, until he felt a hand wrap around his arm.  He looked towards Christophe with his eyebrow raised before the other tugged him to his lap.

“Oh?” was Phichit’s genius response, and his back arched as Christophe’s hands left his arms to move to cup his ass instead.

“I don’t know how much longer I can wait…” Christophe said quietly, his cheeks turning pink and likely not from the heat of the tub.  “God, I missed you.”

Phichit hummed softly as he playfully rocked his hips.  Just being so close to the other was already causing him to stir again in his swimsuit.  He smiled at Christophe for only a moment before he surged forward, letting their lips meet for the first time that day.

After being away from one another for so long, their movements were desperate and hungry.  Their tongues pushed against one another as teeth clashed.  Phichit’s hands moved up to Christophe’s hair as he tried to deepen the kiss even more, and the other’s hands tightened on his ass like it life depended on it.

Christophe was the first to break from the kiss, his lips connecting with Phichit’s neck almost immediately and Phichit was finding it hard to stop rocking against the other.

“Mmm, if you keep doing that, we’re going to be in trouble.”  Christophe mumbled against Phichit’s skin, though he didn’t seem to really care.

Phichit sat back and looked at Chris, his face red and lips swollen.

“I have a surprise for you.”  Phichit said, finally slowing his hips as his hands dropped into the water.

He grasped Chris’ hand with his own and moved it into the leg hole of his swimsuit, letting the man’s fingers brush the end of the plug.  Chris’ eyes widened at the feeling as Phichit’s free hand moved to the front of Christophe’s briefs.

“You came prepared.”  Chris said, wiggling the plug slightly and causing Phichit to moan at the movement.

“Fuck…” Phichit whispered softly as his hand slipped into the front of Christophe’s swimsuit, his hand wrapping around the hardening cock under the fabric.  “I’ve been so restless lately.”

Chris hissed at the feeling of Phichit’s hand around him before lifting his hips enough for his swimsuit to push down, making it easier on both of them.

Phichit continued to stroke Chris as their lips met again, needing all of the contact they could possibly get.  But the more Phichit’s hand moved, and the more Christophe teased with the plug, the needier they became.  Phichit was the first to break the kiss, his forehead pressing against the other’s.

“I need you,” he mumbled against Chris’ lips, “to fuck me.  Now.”

Christophe’s eyebrows rose at the demand and he shook his head, just as desperate as the other.  Phichit groaned as the plug was pulled from him, and he lifted himself some as he pulled the swimsuit out of the way before sinking back down onto Christophe’s waiting cock.  They both moaned at the contact, and Phichit immediately started to rock his hips.  He wrapped his arms around Christophe’s neck and leaned forward, pressing his face against his skin in an attempt to keep himself quiet.  They may have been alone, but their voices were echoing; they didn’t want to find out how much they carried.

Christophe moved his hands back around to Phichit’s ass and placed sporadic kisses on his shoulder and neck, until Phichit started to bounce harder in his lap causing his head to fall back with a gasp.

Over the months, they had only seen each other a handful of times at different events.  Of course they had done the video thing, the Snapchat thing, the sexting thing, but nothing compared to when they were together, when flesh was on flesh.  It was overwhelming, exhilarating.  Christophe fought back a moan as Phichit’s ass tightened around his cock, as Phichit continued to ride him like no tomorrow, as if Chris would disappear soon after.

Phichit could already feel himself nearing the edge, and he wasn’t surprised.  It had been  _ so long _ since the last time he had seen Chris.  And Christophe was in the same boat as he could feel his orgasm starting to coil.

Christophe moved one of his hands around to Phichit’s front, stroking along his clothed erection with no intention of freeing him due to the mess.  Phichit moaned quietly at the feeling, and his head fell back as he continued to bounce in Chris’ lap.

“Fuck, so close.”  he mumbled, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as the hand stroked him faster.

“Cum for me, baby.”  Chris muttered, the hand still resting on Phichit’s ass tightening as he was on the brink himself.  “Cum for me.”

And Phichit did, gasping as his back arched.  He continued to ride it out, and Chris grunted at the feeling of the muscles tightening right around him as he, too, let go deep into Phichit.

Phichit finally came to a stop before slumping forward, tightening his arms around Christophe’s shoulders.  They were both breathless and exhausted, and could probably both fall asleep in the hot tub if it weren’t for the million terrible reasons to  _ not _ fall asleep in a hot tub.

“Mmm, fuck.”  Phichit groaned before pulling off of Chris once he had caught his breath.  He gasped slightly and reached for the plug that had managed to stay close to them and pushed it back into him, before the mess would escape into the water.  “I’m going to need a nice long shower.”

Christophe grinned as he lifted his hips again, pulling his briefs back up.  “You and me both. Shall I join you?”

“Of course.  I’m not done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com) «« inbox open to prompts! you can learn more about that [here!](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com/post/161666685923)


End file.
